Who Knows?
by CodeLyokoIsTheBest
Summary: Poor Laina has all her work cut out for her from all her stupid workers. When she goes to complain to Dexter, she is asked to show a boy around the area. Who knows what mischief will arise?
1. Dexter's Friend

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with FusionFall._**

**_A/N: Okay, this has got so many pairings that it may make your head explode. And I suck at my humor. -_- And yes, I am a Dexter/Blossom fan. (Blame Bleedman) Other pairings will include 3/4 and Buttercup/Ace. If you want anymore pairings or your character in the story, just tell me in a review._**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_Who Knows?_

_Chapter 1: Dexter's Friend_

"Bring the telescope that way! Yes! No! The _other_ way! Oh for the love of… Don't put that paperwork over there! That's the lunch table; you'll get food crumbs all over all that work from Dexter! Ugh! Why in the world was I appointed this position again?"

"Because you're good at giving orders, Laina?" a worker asked.

"Ugh! It was a rhetorical question! I'm outta here!"

The pale blue haired girl stomped to the elevator, grumbling all the way. Her face was a sight to see. It was so red that she looked like a tomato. Some of the nearby workers turned to stare at her, but immediately went back to their work when they saw her glare. If looks could kill, they would have been ashes.

Laina took the elevator to the ground floor and ran outside; waving slightly to her best friend whose name was Katya. Her friend just looked on, suddenly feeling a wave of sympathy for Dexter. She knew what was coming next.

Laina sprinted to Dexlabs and entered the building. She took a deep breath before entering the genius's laboratory. She looked around and saw a Dexbot coming towards her. She rolled her eyes as she thought of what annoying thing the robot would say next.

"Hello, Dexter is currently busy right now-"

"I don't _care_ if he's busy. I need to speak to him right _now_ and I'm going to whether _you like it or not!"_ Laina ran into Dexter's lab before the Dexbot could object.

"Dexter! I'm gonna kill you!" She ran up to a not so surprised Dexter and grabbed his collar. "You give me so many workers and_ none of them_, and I mean _none_ of them can do _anything_ right! They ruin everything! They're messes! Nuisances! Utter nuisances! You don't look surprised! Why are you not surprised?! Why are you not cowering in fear?!"

Dexter adjusted his goggles back into place as Laina reluctantly let go of his collar to get her answer. As soon as he had gotten himself upright again, he dusted his coat off and cleared his throat. "One, I could hear you shouting at the Dexbot attendant. Two, you do this every second day at exactly 3:00pm and three… I don't have a three, but you see my point."

"Well it serves you right for giving me dumb workers! You deserve it!" Laina argued.

"That may be, but my visitor most certainly did not." Dexter's glance fell upon an area behind Laina. Laina turned around to look at what Dexter was looking at.

It was a boy about the same age as Laina. He had blonde hair that came down to just past his ears. He was wearing a black shirt with a white skull on the front and blue jeans. His shoes were ordinary black and white sneakers.

"Who's this?" Laina asked in a non-caring tone as she looked at her nails.

"This is Brydon. Laina, Brydon, Brydon, Laina. Brydon is a good friend of mine and he has come to consult me with the fight with Fuse. He wants to help us, and since you came in at such a convenient time, you can show him around," Dexter explained.

Laina turned to face the boy genius so fast that she almost lost her footing on the black and white checkered floor. "Nuh-uh Dorkster, there is no way I am showing _anyone_ around here. I have a job to do!"

"Well, you _were_ complaining about all your workers being an annoyance, so this is an opportunity to have a break from them for a little while." Dexter grinned with an evil spark in his eye as he saw the look of horror and defeat on Laina's face.

The girl sighed. "Fine, but I'm not gonna make a habit out of it."

"Okay, beware of monsters and fusions! Laina, I know what you're thinking, so don't do it!" Dexter exclaimed.

Laina's eyes narrowed. "You don't know what I was thinking."

"Ah, actually, yes I do. You were thinking of feeding Brydon to those Destroyusalls down at City Point," Dexter replied.

Laina folded her arms. "I wasn't going to _feed_ him to them. I was just going to let them attack him. It doesn't worry me; I've got my sneak watch so I won't be seen by the monsters and I can just leave him."

"That is where you are wrong Laina. I have made another watch just like yours for Brydon so he can have exactly the same abilities as you. Oh, and one more thing. Brydon's your new work partner," Dexter told Laina, trying to hide his glee on the last part.

Laina, who was almost halfway out the door due to anger, hunched her shoulders and turned around quickly. "You are _kidding_ Dorkster. There is no way I'm working with _anyone,_ let alone one of _your_ friends."

Dexter just grinned and pushed the two teens out the door. Laina was sick of arguing, so she let Dexter enjoy himself… While he still could of course. She'd go back for him later. She smirked as she thought about all the different ways she could torture the red haired genius. She started walking towards the entrance of Dexlabs, but was stopped by a voice.

"Hey, what about me?"

Laina turned around to stare at Brydon with her eyes narrowed. "What about you?"

"Uh, you're supposed to be showing me around, remember?"

Laina rolled her eyes, but then sighed. It was no use trying to ignore him. Besides, she needed to focus all her energy on getting around everywhere, not arguing with some guy she didn't even know. "Fine, let's go. We'll go to Sector V to start with. I need to speak to Blossom anyway."

"That's fine with me. From what I've heard Dexter has a soft spot for Blossom," said Brydon.

The pair walked out the doors of Dexlabs as Laina replied, "Yeah, he does, and vice versa."

"You sure know about the connections of this place," Brydon assumed.

"Well, when you stay in touch with people who know people who know other people, you will always have at least a basic idea of what the heck's going on here," Laina replied.

"Are you good friends with Blossom?" Brydon asked.

"Yep, pretty much. It's the same with her sister, Bubbles. Bubbles is probably Downtown helping the mayor with some important work as we speak. Of course, by important work I mean probably helping him do something with a jar of pickles."

Brydon laughed. "Hey, you aren't so tough after all."

Laina looked at him. "Nah, I save that for Dexter and my workers. They really tick me off sometimes. But the thing I probably save it for the most is Fuse and his minions. They're everywhere. You can never get a time alone without them attacking you. We don't have to worry about that though. We have these cool watches so we're practically invisible from those dumb head monsters."

Laina looked up and saw that they had arrived at the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. at last. She pulled out some taros and gave them to the KND operative. Brydon just stared at her as she did so.

"Uh, what's this going to do?" Brydon asked.

"You'll see," Laina answered.

* * *

**_A/N: Okay, there you go. Review! Remember, tell me if you want any other pairings or your character in the story. I'm sure I can fit them in somewhere._**


	2. The Tale of Buttercup

_**Hi! I bet some of you never thought I was going to update, huh? Well you were wrong!**_

_

* * *

_

The Tale of Buttercup

"Well… That was weird."

"Yeah, but you'll get used to it."

"So… Where to now?"

"Up there." Laina pointed up to the Sector V tree house. In the distance she could see a pink figure flying towards it.

"How are we supposed to get up there?" Brydon asked, shielding his eyes from the sun.

Laina shook her head. "Man, you really don't know that much, do you? There are jump pads on each of the corners of the tree house. You jump on them and gravity will do the rest. Come on. Let's go before Blossom flies off somewhere else."

The blue haired girl started running and Brydon had no choice but to follow her. She jumped onto the nearest jump pad and after a matter of seconds she was up onto the platform. She looked down and gestured for him to do the same she had.

"Well, here I go." Brydon jumped on the jump pad and closed his eyes tightly as he felt himself being raised up by the springs. He only opened them again when his feet had finally made contact with the ground.

"Took you long enough!" Laina started running towards where Blossom was talking to some younger warriors helping fight Fuse's minions. When the lead Powerpuff saw her blue haired friend, she let the youngsters go and flew to her.

"Hey Laina." Blossom smiled as she noticed Brydon. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, you mean him? Well he's Dexter's friend and Dexter wanted me to show him around. I wanted to feed him to the Destroyusalls Downtown but Dexter read my mind. But now that I think about it, the Destroyusalls are too small to feed a huge guy like him. He has got a lot of hot air in that head of his..."

"Hey, I'm right here!" Brydon exclaimed.

"Right..."

Blossom laughed. "That sounds like something Buttercup would do." She sighed as she thought of her sister. "Anyway, what brings you up here?"

"I came up here to see if there's any news on Buttercup. Obviously by your tone there isn't, I'm sorry." Laina put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Uh, what happened?" Brydon asked. The two girls looked at him.

"Well..." Laina began. "You see..."

"No, Laina. I'll explain this time. Approximately a year ago, my sister Buttercup had a fight with our nemesis Mojo Jojo. During the battle she fell into the ocean and we haven't seen or heard from her since. The police have tried to help us find her, but they gave up. They gave up a bit too early for my liking. However, my family, friends and I still have not given up and we know she'll come back to us. She has to! In the meantime we keep searching for her, but we never seem to find anything. The best we've ever done to prove she's still alive is find a torn off part of her skirt. There _is_ a fusion copy of her though, which is _extremely_ suspicious," Blossom explained.

"Yeah, and Ace's new backup singer looks a lot like her. What was her name again?" Laina asked.

"Belladonna," Blossom answered.

"Oh yeah... I've heard of her. She's a really good singer," Brydon mentioned.

"Yeah, but there's no chance that she's Buttercup," mused Blossom. "If it was, then she would've come back to us by now."

"Unless she had amnesia or something like that..." Laina added.

"Oh well... Maybe you could look around? See if you could find any clues to where she might be? Oh, and go say hi to Bubbles and the Mayor for me. Maybe ask them if they have any clues? Could you do that?" Blossom asked. "It would mean a lot to me."

Laina smiled. "Sure. Let's go Brydon."

"Ummm... How do we get down?" Brydon asked.

Laina rolled her eyes. "By using the zip lines you dummy." She pointed to four different lines that lead down to the ground.

"Oh... right..."

"Ugh, boys!" Laina exclaimed as she dragged Brydon towards the nearest zip line, much to his annoyance.

When Laina had gotten to the bottom, she began to make her way towards the scamper. She was about to give her taros to the KND operative when she heard the scream.

"AGH!"

Laina burst out laughing as she saw Brydon lying on the ground with a shocked expression on his face. As the surprised boy stood up and faced her, he let out a slight grumbling sound. Laina, of course, took no notice.

After Laina had been laughed out she dried the tears and paid for the SCAMPER. She noticed that the KND operative was trying to hold in his laughter as well. As Laina and Brydon were about to be warped away, Laina heard the KND operative burst into laughter. Laina couldn't help herself and she laughed again, even harder than the time before.

"Oh my gosh! Why in the world are you still laughing about that?" Brydon asked, waving his arms in the air.

"Because it's so funny!" Laina answered as they arrived at City Hall. She was still laughing her head off.

"Oh come on, let's go." Brydon began walking until he stopped and turned around. "Which direction do we go in again?"

Laina had finally stopped laughing and walked up to the confused boy so that they were side by side. She looked around at her surroundings and finally pointed in a northerly direction.

"It's this way."

The two began walking in the direction Laina had pointed towards. For a little while, they were silent as they listened to the other people around them. There were KND operatives shouting orders all around the place. When they had gone past a group of operatives huddled together in a circle, Brydon turned his head to look at Laina.

"Do _you_ think Buttercup will be found?"

Laina looked at him strangely. "Of course I do. Think about it. There's a fusion copy of her, so she has to be close by. Besides, Fuse's minions couldn't have taken Buttercup's old stuff. We already checked. They must have _seen_ her."

When Laina and Brydon arrived at City Hall, they heard the sound of someone crying. They stepped inside and followed the sound of the upset person, hoping they could help. Their investigation finally led them to the two large doors heading into the Mayor's Office.

"Should we go in?" Brydon asked.

"Well duh. We have to see if we can help," Laina replied.

They slowly walked inside and where surprised when they saw who it was. The two looked at each other in alarm and then turned back to where Bubbles was crying. The Mayor was trying to comfort the poor girl.

Laina stepped forward. "What's wrong Bubbles?"

_**

* * *

**_

Well... REVIEW! Pretty please with icing, sugar and a cherry on top! Remember, you can still have the opportunity to have your character in the story! (:


	3. Run, Numbuh 4, Run

**_Wow, I wasn't expecting to get this done so quickly. Well, we get to see Numbuhs 3 and 4 in this chapter! We also get to see Cyber, the character of a reviewer. :) _**

* * *

_Run, Numbuh 4, Run!_

Bubbles looked up as she continued sobbing. She floated over to them and landed gently. She stared Laina in the eyes, her eyes not glistening as they usually did. She stopped crying so she could speak properly.

"Well... I was with Numbuh 3 because I was about to pick up Bullet and take her home because of what happened with Fusion Bubbles. Then, I overheard Numbuh 4, Mac and Coco talking about Buttercup and I overheard Numbuh 4 say that he didn't think that Buttercup was ever going to come back..." Bubbles erupted in a fountain of tears once more.

Laina narrowed her eyes, turned around and dragged Brydon out the door. He was surprised by the action, but mostly scared. He'd seen what Dexter had gone through and he had the feeling he was about to see it again. When they had both arrived at the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Brydon dared to ask the question that might have cost him his life.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to beat the crap out of Numbuh 4, that's what I'm doing," Laina replied as she let go of him to get her money out of her pocket.

"Oh boy, this should be fun," said Brydon, sarcasm obviously evident in his voice.

"Shut up Brydon."

"Hey, can I come and watch?" the KND operative in charge of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R asked.

Laina stopped to look at the operative. She knew he was messing with her. She knew this operative _very_ well. He had gone to Numbuh 1 a billion times for being disobedient. But Laina also knew that the operative did not enjoy it. He did not enjoy it at all. Laina smirked before answering the operative.

"Of course you can, Numbuh 452." Numbuh 452 grinned. "If you want to take another fieldtrip to Numbuh 1 that is."

Numbuh 452's face fell. "Well you're no fun!"

Laina laughed aloud as she and Brydon were warped to Mount Blackhead. As they arrived they heard the sound of yelling coming from one of the small houses within the area. The confused pair followed the sound of the voices. When they walked for about ten seconds, they could just make out what the voices were saying.

"How could you Numbuh 4! She's already got a missing sister, the least you could do is be supportive!"

'_Numbuh 3...'_ Laina thought as she and Brydon moved closer to the voices.

"Yeah, Numbuh 4 how could you? I know it's been a year, but it's still a tough time for the Utonium family."

'_...Cyber?'_ Laina thought as she waited for the next voice.

"It wasn't my fault, alright! I didn't know she was there!"

'_Numbuh 4,'_ Laina thought angrily. Without warning, she shouted _incredibly_ loudly:

"NUMBUH FOUR!"

All the arguing stopped as Laina ran after Numbuh 4. Numbuh 4 ran for his life around the Jungle Outpost as the others looked on astonished and slightly amused. Numbuh 4 finally tired out and ran to hide behind Numbuh 3, but she dodged him.

"Uh oh..." Numbuh 4 searched frantically for a hiding place, but had no luck. He looked up and saw Laina who had her arms stretched out in front of her and looked like she was about to strangle poor Numbuh 4. The short, blonde Aussie gulped as he realised that there was no escaping his fate. It looked bad for Numbuh 4 until...

"Wait, stop Laina."

Numbuh 4 breathed a sigh of relief. He was saved by the Cyber. Though he couldn't bring himself to look at Numbuh 3 as she would bring her angry demon face out at him. Instead, he took the chance of looking in the direction of Cyber and Laina.

"We shouldn't kill him... Yet... Have we thought about Bubbles? We've been focusing on Numbuh 4 so much that we haven't thought about supporting Bubbles. We should ask her if there's been any change in the Buttercup investigation..." Cyber trailed off.

Laina shook her head. "We've already been to see Blossom. She said that there's been no change."

"We? Who's we?" Numbuh 3 asked curiously.

Laina pulled Brydon over to her side and pointed at him as she let go. "This is we. Brydon. He's Dexter's friend and _I_ have to show him around. Apparently he's also my new work partner. Stupid Dorkster..."

Cyber laughed. "Yep, that sounds like something Dexter would do."

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Laina looked down at her communicator watch that was strapped onto her wrist. She gave an irritated groan and clicked the button that would connect her to the caller. She groaned even harder when she saw it was one of her workers.

"What is it _now_ Maxwell?" Laina asked frustratingly.

"Well... I don't mean to alarm you, but the workplace is being thrashed by Numbuh 363 again," Maxwell stated nervously.

Laina's eyes widened in alarm. "Okay, I'll be right there." She hung up the communicator and turned to the others. "Stupid Harvey. Okay guys, I need some help."

"Cyber and Numbuh 3 can go, I'll stay here with Numbuh 4," Brydon told them.

"Okay, come on guys, we need to get back to Dexlabs so we can use the big speakerphone over there," Laina explained while running.

"Don't you already have one Laina?" Cyber asked.

"Yes, but we need to use the Dexlabs one for two reasons. One, because that one's louder and two, because I want to tick of Dexter. That way, everybody wins," Laina answered.

"How does that work?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"The workers will get a day off and I won't have to see them anymore because I'm going to Dexlabs. Well... Maybe Dexter doesn't win, but still! He gave me those crappy workers!"

Brydon and Numbuh 4 watched as the three girls got warped from the Mount Blackhead S.C.A.M.P.E.R. to Tech Square. When they were gone, Brydon motioned for Numbuh 4 to walk with him. Numbuh 4 followed obediently.

"So, why don't you think that Buttercup will come back?"

Numbuh 4 sighed. He was expecting this question. "I _do_ want Buttercup to come back, but you have to face the facts. She hasn't come back after a year. You'd think that being someone who can fly would get you back to the place you want to go before a year, right?"

Brydon brought this into consideration. Numbuh 4 had a point, but he thought back to the conversation he, Laina and Blossom had about Buttercup earlier.

"_Unless she had amnesia or something like that..."_

"She could have had amnesia or something of the sort," Brydon told Numbuh 4.

"Yeah, you have a point. She could be doing some girl business," Numbuh 4 agreed.

"I don't think Buttercup does girly things Numbuh 4, which, of course, brings me to another subject. Numbuh 3," Brydon replied.

Numbuh 4 stopped dead in his tracks and looked down at his feet. "Wha... What about 'er?"

Brydon laughed. "You like her don't you."

"Well... Maybe... Yeah..." Numbuh 4 looked up, his cheeks crimson red from the blush. He then shook his head and glared daggers and Brydon. "But if you tell _anyone_ 'bout this, you are _so_ dead!"

Brydon laughed and ruffled Numbuh 4's hair. "Okay, okay. Now let's get down to City Hall."

"Why City Hall?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"I don't know about you, but I believe you have an apology to deliver to a certain blue Powerpuff Girl." Brydon began pushing Numbuh 4 towards the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

**_

* * *

_**

Hehe couldn't help but add the 3/4 at the end. I'm a sucker for those two! I'll work on the next chapter now!


	4. Snot the Snob

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FusionFall**_

_**Well... I wasn't expecting it to turn out like this. I also got a bit lazy at the ending.**_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 4

_Snot the Snob_

"I need a break!" Laina wailed.

"You do have breaks Laina, every second day when Brydon takes over," Cyber answered, knowing her friend was going to explode.

"Well... I haven't had my lunch break yet! Besides, I haven't seen a single piece of paperwork all day. What are my workers _doing_?"

Cyber watched as Laina paced along the cold hard floor of her office building. It had been a week since the Bubbles incident and since then Laina and Brydon had formed an uneasy but still fairly stable partnership. Brydon was doing fine, but Laina was still complaining despite the fact that fifty percent of the work had been taken off her stress level.

Cyber sighed and intervened with the one millionth time Laina was pacing. Laina looked up with a questioning look.

"Look, will it be better if I take over for about three hours while you go and calm down. Seriously, you need it," Cyber offered.

Laina smiled for the first time that week. "Really, you mean it?"

Cyber nodded. "Of course I do. Besides, I need to take my mind off a few things. I'm sure these workers will do just that."

Laina eagerly ran out the door. Cyber stared after her with a pure look of confusion on her face. She could never figure the eccentric actions of her friend. Though she knew it was most probably best that way. She turned around just in time to see a football smash the window at the side of the building. She ran to the now broken window and peered down to the large courtyard below.

"Ugh... Oh man! I should've known!" Cyber rolled her eyes and stared at the blue imaginary friend below. "Aren't you supposed to be down at City Point or something like that Bloo?"

"Well yeah... But I got a few days off because of Green Slime Bucket's lack of war making heck lately," Bloo replied smugly. He was obviously happy about the new change in plan. "Now, if you don't mind I'm just gonna-"

"Oh no you don't!" Cyber yelled. She ran out the doors and took the elevator to the ground floor. She hurried out of Laina and Brydon's work station and into the courtyard where Bloo was. Bloo noticed her angrily charging towards him and began to make a dash out of the courtyard. Unfortunately for him, Cyber's legs were a lot stronger and faster than he was, so he was snatched up in an instant.

"What do you want with me?" Bloo wailed.

"You're in time out. You are going to fix that broken window!" Cyber ordered. She smirked as Bloo's eyes widened in terror.

* * *

Laina grasped her order of a chocolate milkshake in her hand as she went to sit down at one of the many tables outside the small shop. There weren't many people there due to them all being busy. However, there were more people than usual. She wondered about it for a couple of minutes before pushing it to the back of her mind. She sighed as she heard someone pull out the seat beside her and sit down. She looked up, rolled her eyes and grunted.

"Now is that any way to greet your work partner?"

Laina raised her eyebrow. "How do you suggest I greet you then?"

"Simple, you just say hello," Brydon informed.

Laina's eyebrow rose slightly higher. "If you knew me you wouldn't even be _trying_ to change the way I am."

Brydon shrugged. "It was worth a shot. So, who's covering for you?"

Laina smiled. "Cyber is. She offered to help me. She said she needed to take a load off her mind."

"LAINA!"

"Uh oh, it's Katya..." Laina mumbled.

"Who?" Brydon inquired.

"Katya. She's my best friend, but she's started to get on my nerves. It all started at the beginning of last year. I transferred to Pokey Oakes Junior High. She would call _constantly_ and never leave me alone. When I got new friends she would become jealous. Nobody at her school likes her very much. I wanted to be nice to her, so I made friends with her. She had one other friend but she called her the "Big Fat Loser." Then I just couldn't take it. I tried not being her friend, but she wouldn't listen to me. She still thinks we are the best of friends. Oh, shut up, here she comes."

"Laina! We were supposed to be going on a shopping spree today!" Katya exclaimed. She looked like she was going to go to a party with her ice blue tank top on, black pants and high heeled shoes. Her curly, shoulder length, red hair was the complete opposite. It was bouncing around everywhere.

Laina just stared at the nicely groomed girl with a what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about-you-freak expression. "... Say what?"

"You know... The shopping trip where I was going to try on stylish clothes and look absolutely fabulous in them while you watched! The one we planned four months in advance!" Katya replied.

'_What a stuck up snob...'_ Brydon thought. _'I never thought I'd ever say this, but I actually feel sorry for Laina._

"Oh yeah... The one that you wanted to be on _my_ mother's birthday and _I_ had to convince you to reschedule. The one where _I_ would have to carry your bags. The one where _I_ would have to listen to you whine about _my_ taste in clothes. The one that was planned _BEFORE FUSE INVADED!_" Laina shouted, her voice getting louder with every word.

Katya just stared at Laina with a mixture of fear and anger in her eyes. "Yeah, what's your point?"

_BIG_ mistake.

"MY POINT IS THAT YOU'RE PUTTING YOUR NEEDS BEFORE THE ENTIRE WORLD!" Laina looked as if her head would explode any minute.

"... Well some of us still have to look beautiful and stylish while the other slave their life away."

That was enough for Brydon. He stood up next to Laina and crossed his arms. "Listen you spoilt brat, go to your stupid shopping spree. You can buy anything you want except _friends._ They've banned you from that shop for mistreating every single friend they've sold to you!"

Katya stood there in stunned silence for a few seconds before running away. Laina laughed her head off as she watched her ex-friend run away. "Nice work Brydon."

Brydon smiled as he gave a still laughing Laina a high five. Maybe hanging out with Laina wasn't so bad after all.

_**

* * *

**_

Katya represents a girl I have been friends with for a long time. Just to let you know, the thing about the other friend and the 'Big Fat Loser' thing is real. She actually said that. What Laina said about Katya is basically what I would have said about my 'friend.' The description of her appearance there is an exact replica of her.


	5. One of Those Days

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FusionFall**_

_**Mwahahahaha! I am back! Nah, I'm not dead, I just had a serious case of writer's block. This is basically just a filler chapter where the only real important thing happens right at the end. Enjoy!**_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 5

_One of Those Days_

Laina and Brydon strolled into their work centre, both with large milkshakes in their hands. Their eyes widened when they saw a broken window right in the centre of their office. They exchanged a surprised glanced before turning back to the damaged window.

"Okay! Who has done that report Laina asked for?" Cyber called merrily as she skipped into the room. "If you haven't you'll- Why is that window still broken?!"

"Ah, my dear, dear Cyber. What's with all the worry?" a voice called. Two out of the three in the trio were surprised to see a certain blue imaginary friend walk towards them, sipping a soda as if nothing had happened.

"What's with all the worry? What's with all the _worry_!? You are in time out until you fix that window mister! Be generous that I'm not beating you to a pulp right now because you were supposed to work on it _instantly_! That was two hours ago!" Cyber yelled.

"Don't worry Cyber I have the Charmbreak twins already on it!" Bloo clicked his fingers. "Hurry up!"

From the small room where all the cleaning supplies were stored came two children, possibly about in their early teen years. They didn't look very excited about their new job. The girl had a dust pan and brush while the boy had a new layer of glass for the window and some building equipment. Cyber sent them a thankful smile. They smiled back and began to work on and around the broken window.

Cyber sighed in relief. She grabbed the soda out of the short blob's hands and chugged the rest of it down. "That was refreshing. See you around!" She walked away.

Bloo murmured something under his breath and left the building to go play. Laina and Brydon stared at where the two once stood. They stared at the ground, then at each other.

"What the hell just happened?" Brydon wondered.

"I have no idea."

* * *

Kuki Sanban had no idea what had gotten into her friend, Wallabee Beetles. He had been avoiding her for a whole week, ever since his talk with Brydon. She watched him as he practically murdered the poor little punching bag. He had a lot of anger built inside and she could tell. She had known him for too long. She hid behind a tree and slowly began to creep closer to the angered boy. When she was close enough, she decided to grab his attention.

"Hey, Numbuh 4?"

The boy jumped and swivelled around, recognising the voice. He had to keep himself upright as he replied. "Y-yeah?"

"Can I talk to you in private for a minute?" Numbuh 3 requested.

Numbuh 4 nodded and they sat in the shade of a nearby tree. Numbuh 3 stared at him directly, gaining the courage to speak. Once she did, she stared at the ground, suddenly finding it interesting. She attempted to form the right words in her mind. In the end she decided on the simplest option.

"Why are you avoiding me?" she blurted.

The Aussie was caught off guard. "I-I'm not," he stuttered. He stood up quickly, making Numbuh 3 more alert. "Now, if that's all, I'm going to go back to punching the stuffing out of that punching bag over there."

The Asian girl watched him go as she sighed in defeat. She lay down and stared at the leaves above her. She thought some of the aggravation of her fellow operative was starting to rub off on her because she was now very frustrated. She closed her eyes.

'_Why are boys such doo-doo heads?_'

* * *

"What's your problem!?"

"I haven't got a problem; you're the one with the problem!"

Brydon, annoyed with the noise coming from outside, went over to the window to investigate. After that day he was exhausted and he just wanted everyone to be quiet. He opened the window and wasn't surprised with one of the people quarrelling below, though he would have thought she would have been sick of fighting for that day. He sighed and turned to his work partner.

"Hey Laina, that crazy ex-friend of yours is making a racket outside."

The blue haired girl looked up and strode over to the window to see for herself. She first spotted Katya and rolled her eyes. The second person made her face light up with delight. Brydon followed her every action and raised an eyebrow. He took a quick look at the other person, but he didn't recognise her. Her hair was black and she was fairly tall and slender. She was wearing all black, no hint of any other colour. He could have sworn that he saw a small match box in her pocket as well.

"Narae!" Laina exclaimed in delight.

"Who?"

Laina slapped Brydon in the head. "Hey! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot," she huffed. "Narae is Katya's cousin. She doesn't get along with Katya at all. Those two get on worse than Katya and I do."

"Seriously? Worse than you two."

"Yep." Laina's eyes now had a cheeky looking sparkle in her eye. She took out her phone and smirked.

"Laina…" Brydon stared worriedly, "What are you going to do?"

Laina's smirk stayed in place as she answered. "Oh… You'll see…"

She dialled a number on the phone and waited for the person to pick up. When she finally received an answer, she grinned. Brydon thought the grin was a bit… Scary. He was terrified to think of what the girl was thinking of doing.

"Yeah, hey. I was wondering, could you keep your little cousin out there entertained for a minute or so?" Brydon could hear a muffled voice on the other line. "Oh nothing. Just make sure you hop out of the way when you see some flying eggs come down, okay? Good. See you later!" She hung up.

"Uh, Laina?" Brydon asked hesitantly. He'd seen what she was capable of and he knew it wasn't good.

Laina headed over to the fridge on the other side of the room. She came back with a whole carton of eggs in her hand. Brydon knew eggs stunk pretty badly, but these were the worst he had ever smelt. They smelt like vomit and a fart mixed together and the smell upgraded ten levels. He made a disgusted sound and held his nose. Laina didn't seemed fazed my the smell as she opened the carton. She ran to the window and stared down at the people below. Brydon followed her.

"Aim, aim… _Fire_!" She let one of the eggs drop onto Katya. Brydon saw the egg land on Katya. Catching the drift, he picked up an egg and threw it at the snobby girl. The girl all dressed in black, Narae, was laughing her head off as she gave Laina a thumbs up. Laina returned the favour and resumed dropping eggs onto Katya.

Katya screamed so loudly that Brydon had to cover his ears. She stomped away angrily to clean herself somewhere. Laina grabbed his arm and led him into the elevator. They travelled to the ground floor and to the courtyard outside the building. Narae was already waiting near the doorway.

"Narae!" Laina squealed, hugging the girl.

Narae laughed. "Hey, Laina," she greeted.

Brydon just stood there, feeling uncomfortable. "Um…"

Laina turned to her awkward looking friend as she let go of Narae. She sighed and pointed to Brydon. "This is Brydon, one of Dexter's friends. He's my work partner now."

"Against your will of course," Narae assumed.

"Oh yeah, totally," Laina confirmed. "Anyway, what are you doing here? I thought you were living with the rest of your family in the Wilds!"

"I was, but things got a little strained at home. Katya rang up her mother, who was staying with us. She told her about what happened with you and badmouthed you basically. I told my aunt to stay where she was and that I would go see Katya. Bad idea," Narae explained.

Laina took all the information in, and turned to Narae. "Okay, you're coming to stay with me for a few nights." The two girls walked off in the direction of Laina's living quarters.

Brydon stayed where he was, too stunned to move. Everything had happened so fast that he had no idea what the outcome was. In the end, he had only one thought.

'…_What a weird day…_'

_**

* * *

**_

There you go! I already know one of the plotlines for the next chapter! Yay! Oh, just to let you know, that girl that was based on Katya, you know what happened to her? Well, let's just say I followed in Laina's example.

_**And to those people who gave me their OCs and haven't seen their character in the story yet, the character WILL BE IN THERE! I already know where all of them will be if I don't have anywhere to put them beforehand. Thanks!**_


	6. Truth, Dare or Alarm?

_**Disclaimer: I don't own FusionFall and I never will.**_

_**I am so sorry for not updating. I've run out of excuses. –Hangs head-**_

_**Before you go off at me for making them play truth or dare, I really wanted to do that with them two and I just hope it's not annoying. Enjoy!**_

_

* * *

Chapter Six_

_Truth, Dare or Alarm?_

"So, how's the wild?"

Laina and Narae were sitting in the bedroom of Laina's living quarters. It was rather spacey, with wooden floorboards for the living room and kitchen, tiles for the bathroom and carpet for the bedroom. All of the rooms had red curtains that went perfectly with the mostly blue and orange coloured furniture. The bedroom's carpet was white and the large bed was made up with orange and blue sheets. The moonlight outside was shining inside the room and onto the orange walls.

"It's not bad, could be better. I mean, Katya always feels like she has to come and check up on us like we can't look after ourselves. Well, it's not really "checking up" per say, because all she ever does is whine. Whine, whine, whine..."

Laina laughed at Narae's ramblings. "What do you want to do?"

Narae's eyes glistened. "More pizza!"

"No! I can't eat anymore pizza, my stomach will burst," Laina complained, though she had a smile on her face.

"Fine, fine. How about truth or dare?" Narae suggested.

Laina raised an eyebrow at the girl perched on her bed. "That little kiddie's game?"

Narae raised her arms defensively. "Hey, it's either that or we learn about all these matches." She held up an orange-red book with a title that read: _"The 101st Book of Matches."_

"Gosh, woman, where do you have the space to keep that thing?" She squinted and read the title. "A hundred and first? There were a hundred more of these things?"

Narae shrugged. "It wasn't my idea, not that I'm complaining though. Anyway, truth, dare, double dog dare, kiss or torture?"

"What? I thought it was just truth or dare," Laina stated. Narae gave her a glare and rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine. I choose... Dare."

"Hmm, I dare you to... Steal one of Dexter's inventions." Laina opened her mouth to speak, but Narae stopped her. "And it has to be from inside his lab."

Laina gave a pleading look. "No, please! Have mercy!"

Narae shook her head. "Sorry. Let's get going."

Both girls opened the door to Laina's quarters and peered around to see if anybody was there. The corridor was deserted, so they quickly snuck off outside. There was a light breeze blowing that made Goosebumps appear on their arms and legs. Their pyjamas weren't exactly very covering. There were a few people outside, most of them Kids Next Door operatives. They hid behind a brick wall and followed it all the way to Dexlabs.

Looking up at the tall building, Laina didn't know how she was going to break in. Narae nudged her and showed her a matchbox. Laina's eyes widened, scared of what her friend was about to do. She was told to stand back and, for possibly the first time ever, she obeyed. She couldn't see what Narae was doing in front of the main entrance and she wasn't sure she wanted to know. A minute later, Narae ran back to her and told her to cover her ears.

A loud bang could be heard, even with them covering their ears and a stream of orange light burst. Narae grabbed Laina's hand and pulled her inside. The front hall was abandoned and took the elevator.

"Don't worry," Narae reassured, pressing the button to Dexter's laboratory. "I didn't set anything on fire; it just looked like I did so we could come in undetected.

"Awesome," Laina praised, and she meant it. She would never have thought of a fake fire bomb, let alone been able to pull it off.

The elevator doors opened and they were greeted by Dexter's unusually dark working space. They had never seen it at night time before, so they spent a minute or so staring. There were many flashing buttons they wouldn't have noticed had it been the middle of the day. After snapping out of it, they searched the area for an invention Dexter would surely notice was missing.

"Hey, what about this?" Laina picked up what looked like a large, silver gun with a heap of buttons attached to it. It was right on the desk, so Dexter had to realise it was absent.

Narae gave her a thumb up. "Perfect, now let's get going before they realise it was a fake bomb."

Just in case, they sped down the staircase in the corner. No one was coming up, so it was all clear. They snuck out the entrance and crept past the crowd gathered there and rushed all the way back to Laina's quarters. As soon as they crossed the threshold, they bolted the door and burst out laughing. They walked back to Laina's bedroom, out of breath from both running and laughing.

Laina set the gun on her desk sitting by the door. "Ah, what a beauty."

"Eh, could be better. I mean, where's the fire power?" Narae eyed it, not very impressed.

"Okay, okay, okay," Laina started, jumping onto her bed. "It's your turn. Truth, dare, double dog dare, kiss or torture?"

"Kiss," Narae replied, almost immediately.

Laina stroked her chin and pretended to think. "Okay, you have to kiss my toilet seat."

Narae threw a pillow at her. "Are you crazy? Your butt's been there!"

"Oh please, it could have been worse. It could have been Bloo's butt."

"Does he even have a butt?"

"Who cares? Just kiss the toilet!"

"Fine..." Narae grumbled. She opened the door and ran to the bathroom. Laina followed eagerly as fast as she could. When she arrived, Narae was already standing there with a triumphant look on her face. "I did it! I kissed the toilet."

"You can't fool me," Laina smirked. She knew Narae had used her athletic abilities as an excuse to escape the dare.

Narae didn't argue, but scrunched up her face. She bent down so she was kneeling on the tiled floor and puckered her lips. They made contact with the seat and she screamed. She was spitting into the toilet bowl, much to Laina's delight. She scurried over to the sink and washed her mouth. She grabbed Laina's arm and pulled her so they were back in the bedroom once more.

"You owe me big time." Laina said nothing, so Narae continued. "Truth, dare, double dog dare, kiss or torture?"

"Truth," Laina replied. "You know how blunt I am, I've got nothing to hide!"

"Oh really?" Narae looked positively evil in the darkness. "So, tell me, do you have a crush on that guy you work with? Brian what's-his-name?"

"It's Brydon!" Laina corrected in a high-pitched voice.

"Ha!" Narae pointed an accusing finger. "You just defended him, so you _do_ like him!"

"I-"

Laina didn't have the opportunity to finish the sentence, however, as a loud ringing sound screamed through the area. The two exchanged worried looks, the previous conversation now forgotten. Narae, not being used to the Downtown area, didn't know what that bell meant. Laina, on the other hand, did and she was trying with all her might not to panic. She made a clumsy attempt to reach for the gun, knocking it off the table instead. The second time she tried she caught it and kept it clutched in her hand.

"We have to go! It's the alarm bell!" she shouted over the noise.

"The alarm bell for what?" Narae yelled, but no one answered her. Laina was already making a break for the door. Narae trailed behind, catching up quickly due to her athletic ability.

_**

* * *

I hope I'll update soon. I really want to finish this now because I had a plot bunny a few weeks ago I want to get going. Review!**_


	7. Leading Up

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FusionFall and I never will.**_

_**Well, I finally updated. WHOO! I forgot about this for a while, and I suddenly had some inspiration. Enjoy! ^^**_

_

* * *

Chapter Seven_

_Leading Up_

Laina didn't even bother grabbing a coat. She ran outside in her tank top and shorts, not caring if anyone saw her. Not that she ever did.

"Laina, wait for me!" Narae yelled, but she could easily catch up with her. "What's the alarm for?"

The bell hadn't stopped, instead becoming louder and faster. It made Laina more motivated and they arrived at Dexlabs within a matter of minutes. Dexter was standing outside with the same nerdy look he always had. When he saw the girls, he frowned.

"About time you got here!" he yelled.

Laina never refused a shouting match. "We were all the way in the living quarters!"

"Then get here faster!"

"Make me!"

Dexter was about to reply when Brydon dashed onto the scene. He was panting, but otherwise okay. Even though he'd been living in another living quarters nearby, he looked as if he'd run a mile.

He regained his composure. "I saw them."

"Are they here?" Laina asked, her eyes wide.

Brydon shook his head. "No, I was helping Numbuh 4 with some, um, stuff, and I saw them."

Narae tapped her foot impatiently. "Saw what?"

"Where's Numbuh 4 now?" Dexter asked. "Where are they located?"

"Numbuh 4 has evacuated everyone from Mount Blackhead. He's talking to the rest of Sector V right now," Brydon replied. "They're at Mount Blackhead, but they'll enter the suburbs if we wait too long."

Narae screamed and waved her arms around in the air. "_What_ is at Mount Blackhead? What, what, _what_?"

Dexter, Brydon and Laina all stared at her at once, finally deciding to respond to her. Or, at least, that's what it looked like. They were silent for a while before Dexter answered.

"Fusions."

* * *

Belladonna, the lead singer of the Gang Green Band (which was currently finding a new name), was taking a break from recording a new song. They hadn't had many music related jobs since the war started. They didn't mind; they had a lot on their plate anyway.

As she sat on a bench outside the studio, her mind wandered to her past. She had started remembering little bits and pieces, but she couldn't figure out who she was exactly. Most of the time she was with two girls. They were all wearing matching outfits, but different colours. Her best friends, perhaps.

Ace was there in one too. She was about five or six. He had invited her to his shack and she had accepted gratefully. There was a time skip and then she was beating him up, along with the rest of the gang. She wanted to ask him about it, but she was too afraid to.

Suddenly, her head ached. '_Ugh, another headache. Here we go again.'_

This time she saw a man in a white coat working at a kitchen stove. She was around ten years old and was waiting at a table eagerly. The other two girls were there too. She wished to know their names, but people rarely spoke in her flashbacks. Only the one with Ace and another where the mayor of Townsville was giving a speech.

The man grinned and came over to the table with a frying pan in one hand and a spatula in the other. He gave each girl three pancakes as well as himself. He went back to the kitchen and retrieved a bottle of maple syrup. He sat down at the table and they all began to eat.

Shifting her eyes, young Belladonna tore off part of her friend's last pancake and gulped it down. The blonde shrieked and either scolded or shouted at her. She couldn't tell because she couldn't hear what the girl was saying.

Then the man's mouth started moving and she could hear what was being said. "Now, Buttercup. Be nice to your sister. I gave you the same amount and that's how it should be."

Belladonna, who would now never call herself that again, gasped in realisation. Her name was Buttercup and those girls were her sisters. But what were their names? Was the man in the coat their father?

As her headache ebbed away, she thought deeply. After a minute she sighed and stood up. She knew what she had to do.

It was time to find Ace.

* * *

Numbuh 4 was sweating, but he didn't care. He had just escaped with not even a minute to spare. A whole army of fusions had almost destroyed him and his friends.

They were currently sitting in a dark Dexlabs, being forced to have a rest. He observed everyone else in the room with him. Ed was leaning against a table, sleeping and drooling. Mac was ready to drop as well, but Coco kept him awake by her panic. Numbuh 3 looked ready to cry and kept her eyes on the floor.

The meeting with the rest of the team had been brief. The situation was explained and they realised their only option was to rally everyone and fight. Numbuh 1 had ordered Numbuhs 3 and 4 to have a rest with the other escapees. He, Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 would gather the rest of the Kids Next Door.

"Wally..." came Numbuh 3's trembling voice. Even though the room was almost empty and she was right beside him, it sounded faint. "I- I don't want to f-face her..."

Numbuh 4 knew exactly who she was talking about. The ambush of every fusion ever invented was scary enough, but seeing a fusion of themselves was even worse. Neither of them had seen their evil counterparts until today and it had frightened them.

Numbuh 3 had a close call with hers, though. Fusion Numbuh 3's abnormally large hands had been a centimetre close to smashing her head in. Numbuh 4 had saved her, but he remembered watching his fellow operative stare the fusion in the eyes, just for a second. It was enough to scare anyone.

"Don't worry, Kooks. I'll beat her up for ya." He cracked his knuckles to demonstrate.

"Thanks, Wally!" Numbuh 3 hugged the boy, making him blush.

* * *

"Katya, I swear..." Laina's hand bawled into a fist, trying to contain her anger.

"Oh my gosh. Laina, are you serious? If I fight I'll break a nail and get dirt on my clothes. Do you seriously want that to happen to me?" Laina asked incredulously.

There were other things Laina wanted to do to Katya besides breaking her nails, but it wasn't the time. Instead, she seized the girl's wrist and hauled her in the direction of Dexlabs. Katya squirmed, but she was no match for Laina.

"Laina! Let go of me now, you stupid b-"

"Takes one to know one. Now shut up," ordered Laina.

Dexter was standing outside Dexlabs, having not moved since the alarm. He was addressing some army leaders. Narae and Brydon were helping out. Laina charged through the crowd and pushed Katya into Dexter.

"Dexter, we have a new cadet. Can you send her to Numbuh 60?" Laina requested.

On the outside she was frowning, but she was beaming on the inside. Numbuh 60 had reluctantly agreed to teach any new recruits, including teenagers. This made him stricter than ever. He was possibly the only person who could change Katya, and even that was a long shot.

"Huh? Who's Numbuh 60? What's happening?"

Ignoring Katya, Laina turned to the others. "Any news?"

"Not much for now," said Brydon. "The fusions have taken refuge at Mount Blackhead, but some KND operatives just warned us that they're getting ready to move."

Laina nodded. "So, when are we fighting?"

Dexter readjusted his goggles. "Now."

_**

* * *

Can't you just imagine Dexter adjusting his goggles in a "LET'S DO THIS" kind of way? Teehee...**_

_**So, review! :D**_


	8. Last Minute Worry

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FusionFall. If I did, the nano system wouldn't have changed.**_

_**I updated quicker this time AND I wrote this all in a day. I'm so proud of myself. Well, enjoy. :D**_

_

* * *

Chapter 8_

_Last Minute Worry_

Brydon zipped up the back of his rubber suit. This particular suit was made by Dexter. According to the boy genius, it had the same protection as heavy plated armour. It was flexible and easy to move around in. Plus, the flame design on the front wasn't half bad.

As he walked out of his living quarters to join Dexter, he thought of what happened at the Jungle Outpost. He had been helping Numbuh 4 with the defences and other things related to the war. He had asked the Australian if he had made any progress on Kuki, adding a smug smile with it. He apparently hadn't.

What Numbuh 4 had said after that still lingered in his mind. _"So, how about you and Laina?"_

He'd explained there was nothing between himself and Laina and Numbuh 4 had quickly apologised. There was something wrong, though. His heart had throbbed and he didn't know why. Well, that was a lie. It wasn't too hard to figure out.

He was very happy that he and Laina had become friends. To be honest, when he first saw her he thought she was a brat. Dexter had warned him that she could be very intimidating, but he had never seen a girl with such attitude before. He was quite relieved she only saved it for her employees and Dexter.

They still weren't really friends, though. Not until the day he first saw Katya. He'd realised that Laina was a normal girl with normal problems, but with a bit more sass.

And now he liked her. Great, just great.

He arrived at Dexlabs quicker than he thought he would. Time flew when you were deep in thought. He walked up to Dexter, who was standing with Narae. Laina was nowhere to be seen.

"We should be ready in ten more minutes," said Dexter. There were younger warriors in lab coats crowding around him.

"Who are they?" Brydon asked, gesturing to the people.

"They're my helpers. They have the most intelligent brains in the world, besides me of course," Dexter explained. "They're helping me with all the technical machines."

"Oh, I see," said Brydon. He looked around. "Where's Laina?"

"She's helping Cyber and some other people," Dexter replied. "Can you go help her? They're just inside Dexlabs."

Brydon nodded. "Yeah, sure."

He walked inside and saw dexbots, humans and other beings alike. They were all rushing around, getting ready for the battle. It was then the impact of the war finally hit him. It was real, not some fictional video game where you could revive your character each time you died. There was preparation involved for the best and worst case scenarios. It scared him to no end.

He didn't see any sign of Laina or Cyber on the ground floor, so he stepped into the elevator. He pressed the button for Dexter's laboratory. He had a hunch they would be there.

He was right. Laina and Cyber were in the centre of the room. There were six others standing around them. He recognised the Charmbreak twins, Emmy and Colin. Emmy noticed him, tapped Laina on the shoulder and pointed at Brydon, who cringed. He hated it when people pointed.

"Brydon, just in time," said Laina. She stomped up to him, grabbed his shirt and dragged him to the circle.

"You could have just told me to come over there, you know," said Brydon. He loved provoking her.

Laina huffed. "Well, yeah, but that wouldn't be as interesting now, would it?" She grinned.

"Hey, Brydon," greeted Cyber. "This is the plan. We're going to split up into different groups. Wiltarrow has agreed to go with the Blossom and Bubbles on the frontlines. Anna will go with Dexter, since they work well together. Colin will be on the medic team and Emmy and Nero will go with Ben. Dark and I will go with Numbuh 3 and the others making diversions."

"What about me?" Brydon asked.

Cyber thought for a moment. "What about the Rowdyruff Boys?"

"Sounds good to me." Brydon had heard about the three boys before, but had never actually met them.

"I spoke to Narae," began Laina, "and she said she'll help me."

Cyber was the only one who understood this. The others looked as confused as Brydon felt. He felt butterflies in his stomach.

"Help w-w-with w-what?" stuttered the boy next to Emmy, Wiltarrow.

Laina gulped. "Narae and I are going to sneak into the base the fusions established at Mount Blackhead. Dexter chose Narae and me to do it. He doesn't want too many people because the monsters will notice us."

"That's where the Diversionary Tactics Force comes in," Cyber interrupted. "Some of us are going to lure the monsters from the base, Numbuh 4's room, so Laina and Narae can sneak in without any complications."

'_Without any complications?_' Brydon thought. '_Yeah right, that never happens in a war. Laina and Narae have the most important job._'

Laina continued. "Numbuh 4 said he'd hidden some defence system prototypes underneath a floorboard. We're going in there to see if they're still there and also check if the fusions have any plans written down there."

"Okay, team. You're dismissed," said Cyber.

As they were heading for the elevator, Laina tugged on Brydon's sleeve. He turned around and gave her a questioning look.

"Tell Narae I'll be down there in a few minutes. I need to talk to Cyber for a second," she told him.

"Okay," said Brydon. He hesitated and said, "Be careful."

Laina beamed at him. "Only if you will. If you don't come to see me straight after this is over, you're a dead boy."

Brydon knew it was a joke, but she could have chosen her words more carefully. What if that really was the case? His breathing became uneven at just the thought of it.

Laina must have noticed, because her eyes widened. "Oh, um, sorry."

Brydon smiled sadly. "It's okay." He paused. "But I mean it – be careful."

"So do I."

Brydon rushed to the elevator where Colin was holding the doors open. He placed himself between Anna and Colin as the doors closed and they descended. It may have been the elevator, but his butterflies were flapping their wings harder than before. He shut his eyes until they reached the ground floor. He ran outside to Narae and recited what Laina had said.

"So, what are you doing?" Narae asked.

"I'm with the Rowdyruff boys," Brydon answered. "Where are they, anyway?"

Narae looked around the area. "Over there, between Dexlabs and Mandark Industries."

"Thanks." He waved to Narae and ran over to the Rowdyruff boys.

He expected the trio to be laughing over boogers and cockroaches, but they were just speaking normally. From what he had heard, these boys were the most disgusting beings in the world. Now they looked like the bad boys you could find in any school.

"Hey, are you the Rowdyruff boys?" Brydon was a stupid question, he knew, but he had to say something.

The red one, Brick, was the one who answered. "Yeah, what's it to you?"

"I'm supposed to help you," said Brydon.

Brick shrugged. "Sure, you look like you could beat a few monsters. We'll let you in, just for this one."

'_It's not up to you to decide_,' thought Brydon.

A whistle sounded in the distance. Dexter was standing on top of Dexlabs with a megaphone, making Brydon wonder how he got up there so fast. He said only one simple sentence.

"You know what to do, move out!"

_**

* * *

There ya go! I did say I was going to put everyone's OCs in here at some point. And if my chapters turn out the way I want them to (in other words, if my brain is functioning properly -.-), it won't be the last you see of them.**_

_**By the way, Wiltarrow was supposed to be Ace Wiltarrow, but I decided to just use his last name because of the confusion between him and the Gang Green Gang (or however you spell and pronounce it) Ace.  
**_

_**Also, the Rowdyruff boys were requested by FanFLover 10. If he hadn't, I would have had writer's block for half of the chapter.**_

_**So, REVIEW! :D**_


	9. The Battle of Blackhead

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FusionFall and I never will.**_

_**A new chapter. I really liked writing this one. And just for the record, I can't remember if the Rowdyruff Boys have laser vision. If they don't they gained it in the last ten years. :D**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Chapter 9_

_The Battle of Blackhead  
_

Laina tried to calm down as she and Narae hid behind some wild bushes. The battle was in full swing, but she took no notice. She had just received the signal from Cyber that she and Narae could go. Narae was ready, but Laina had to stop and think a little first. What could go wrong? A lot, that's what.

However, she couldn't think that way. She had a job to do. Heck, she was Laina. _Laina_. She didn't get scared. She had to face her fear and get the job done.

"Okay," she whispered to Narae. "On the count of three. One, two, three!"

They tip-toed behind a wooden house-type area. There were mushrooms leading to a wooden landing. Once there, Laina could enter Numbuh 4's room and search the place while Narae looked for enemies.

"Gross, all this green stuff is disgusting!" said Narae.

Laina put her finger to her lips. "Come on." She climbed up the mushroom platforms one at a time.

The landing was covered in fusion matter, making her glad she was wearing anti-fusion armour. She opened the door with her gloved hand and recoiled. It smelt atrocious. After making sure Narae was on look-out, she thought about nice-smelling perfume and stepped inside.

The room wasn't as large as Numbuh 4's place in Sector V, but it was still fairly big. The defence system prototypes were supposed to be under a floorboard in a corner.

"_Look for the boxing gloves. They're the markers for the corner,_" Cyber had said before the battle started.

It took a few scans of the room to find the gloves because the whole room was green. Laina eventually found them in the back left-hand corner. She made her way around the boxing ring to the corner and knelt down. She took out a spatula, courtesy of the Kids Next Door, and lifted the floorboard.

"Thank goodness," Laina murmured. The prototypes were still there. She lifted them out, satisfied.

"Did you get them?" Narae asked when she returned.

Laina held up the prototypes. "Yeah, too easy."

Narae grinned, but then her eyes widened. Laina raised an eyebrow at her when she realised her friend was staring above her and not at her. She slowly turned her head and almost screamed.

* * *

"Take this! And that! And this and that and that!" Butch cried.

Brydon sighed irritably and continued firing his pistol. He and Butch were in charge of fighting Ghoulish Growths from the ground. Brick and Boomer used their powers from the air, which disgusted him to no end. They preferred to use boogers and spit to kill them rather than using their powers. It was working, too.

After killing the last Ghoulish Growth in the vicinity, they ran back to outpost. They had been instructed to join the frontlines after they were done fighting around the border. Once there, they would help Blossom and Bubbles.

When they were near the entrance, Brydon's communicator beeped. Dexter's name flashed across the screen and he pressed the button.

"Brydon!" said Dexter. He sounded weary and panicked. "I need you to go the Numbuh 4's room."

Brydon's heart sped up, knowing how important that place was. "Why?"

"Laina and Narae are under attack! Hurry; take one of the Rowdyruff Boys with you! Bubbles will help you while Blossom stays on the frontlines. Dexter, out!"

Brydon sloppily shoved the communicator back in his pocket and swivelled around to face the boys. They slammed into each other all at once, but Brydon didn't care.

"There's been an attack at Numbuh 4's room. Boomer, come with me. Brick and Butch, you guys go ahead with the normal plan."

"Hey, _I'm_ the leader!" Brick yelled, but Brydon and Boomer had already run off.

Instead of going through the whole outpost, they went around the back. It was shorter and less of a hassle. They went up the mushroom platforms, Brydon in the lead. They reached the back of the outpost within seconds. They were climbing up to a landing when they heard a scream.

"Come on!" Brydon shouted at his legs.

The sight was horrible. Laina was struggling against the grip of Fusion Mandy. Narae was running in all directions with a sword in one hand and a lighter in the other as she fought Fusion Mojo Jojo. Bubbles was using her laser vision from the air, but it only left ineffective burns on the fusion's green skin. Cyber was in combat with Fusion Coco, trying to lure her away from the others.

Brydon didn't waste any time. "Boomer, go help Bubbles!"

"Why Bubbles?" Boomer asked, not willing to help a Powerpuff girl.

"Because you'll have more of an impact if you combine your laser vision. Now go!"

Brydon raised his rifle and fired it at Fusion Mandy. It hit her in the face so she staggered backwards. Laina was still in her arms as they were about to fall off the landing. She escaped just in time as Fusion Mandy fell off the edge and onto the ground.

"Is she dead?" Laina asked. Her question was answered when Fusion Mandy melted into the ground.

"Laina, stay back," Brydon instructed. "I'm going to help Narae."

Laina's face scrunched up. "I'll help Cyber. I'm _not_ staying back."

Before Brydon could respond, she ran to Cyber, who was pinned against the door. He sighed and started helping Narae, keeping an eye on the match in her hand.

Spotting the bow and arrows slung across her back, he called out to her, "I'll do the close-range work from now on!"

She nodded and moved backwards. He jumped in and started fighting Fusion Mojo Jojo with the extra weapon he packed: a dagger. It would kill a fusion in one hit, but it was hard to use, especially when the fusion kept twisting and turning.

"Stop... Moving!" said Brydon.

Fusion Mojo Jojo only laughed and continued to move. Brydon thrust the dagger in all directions, but it continued to hit clear air. Narae's arrows were accurate, but they only wounded the fusion. This continued for a considerable amount of minutes with neither party winning. That was until four laser beams melted the fusion at once.

Brydon looked up. "Thanks Bubbles, thanks Boomer!"

"No problem!" Bubbles giggled.

Narae quickly turned the triumphant mood sour. "Guys, Laina and Cyber are still fighting Fusion Coco!"

Laina and Cyber had managed to lead Fusion Coco away from Numbuh 4's room, but they weren't winning the fight. Laina was using a combination of martial arts and a gun, but it wasn't working well. Cyber was trying to lead Fusion Coco away so it would be easier for Laina to use the gun, but the fusion paid no attention to her.

Brydon raced down the mushroom platforms, but slipped and fell onto the ground. He now had a huge headache and, to make it worse, Fusion Coco had decided to go after him. He couldn't stand up and fight, something he mentally cursed himself for.

"No!" came Laina's desperate voice.

Fusion Coco jerked forward from Laina kicking her in the back. The fusion changed her target once more and chased Laina out of Brydon's sight. He was starting to black out and he realised he must have hit his head harder than he thought.

He heard Narae shout, "Laina!" and "Cyber, you can't!" followed by the sound of a fusion groaning. Probably Fusion Coco, he guessed.

The very last thing he heard was Bubbles.

"Buttercup?"

_**

* * *

Ohohoho, is the famous Buttercup back? :O**_

_**Review! :D**_


	10. Hair Ties and Fiery Eyes

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FusionFall and I never will.**_

_**Hey, another update. So quick, eh? *Wiggles eyebrows.* Enjoy.**_

_

* * *

Chapter 10_

_Hair Ties and Fiery Eyes_

Laina heard the annoying Russian accent before seeing its owner. She groaned and tried to roll over, but she didn't have the energy. Knowing there was no escaping it, she opened her eyes.

"What is it, Dexter?"

"Oh, no name-calling today?" Dexter asked with fake astonishment.

Laina mumbled, "I don't have the _oomph_."

"Thank goodness." Laina glared at the boy genius. "Kidding, kidding. I'm going to tend to Cyber now."

Panic took over Laina's mind. "What happened to Cyber?"

"Fusion Coco attacked her. She came out with a broken arm and a few other injuries, but nothing that can't be fixed," Dexter replied.

"Well, say to her "hi" for me, okay?"

Dexter said he would and Laina shooed him out of the room with a wave of her hand. She stared at the white ceiling and walls, weariness overcoming her again. She yawned and was about to fall asleep when she saw the bandages on her ankles. She screamed, not knowing what they were doing there.

Someone on the other side of the room sat upright and coughed. Laina whipped her head around to see who it was, her eyes wide. When she got a good look, she frowned and laid back down.

"Don't scream so loud," said Brydon. "There are other people in here too."

Laina snorted. "Only you, and you don't count as a person."

"Gee, thanks," said Brydon, rolling his eyes. "So, what happened to you?"

Laina glanced at the bandages and answered, "I kicked Fusion Coco and she ran after me. I ran away so I could get her away from you, but she caught up with me and whacked me in the head with her, um, wings? I don't know what they're called anymore. Then I fell over and she kicked me again. She was about to kill me when Cyber did something, I don't know what."

"I heard Bubbles say, "Buttercup?" What's up with that?" Brydon's nose scrunched up.

"I think Buttercup destroyed Fusion Coco. No idea where she came from, though."

They sat in silence for a minute until Brydon spoke up again.

"How did you end up working in Tech Square, anyway?"

Laina readjusted her head on the pillow and sighed. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because you're my work partner," said Brydon slowly. "I want to know."

"Fine, I'll tell you," started Laina. "When I transferred to Pokey Oaks Junior High, right before the invasion, I met Dexter and the Powerpuff Girls. I was friends with the girls, but Dexter was just my acquaintance. When I was there, I became known for good leadership skills and knowing how to get things done. When the war started, Dexter came up to me and asked me to help him."

"Ah, I see. But why do you and Dexter argue so much?" Brydon questioned.

Laina closed her eyes. "Two different mindsets, I guess. He goes through complicated equations while I just take the simple way out. How did you end up being here?"

Brydon fiddled with his bed sheets. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Laina opened one eye. She was going to push him to talk, but then she saw how uncomfortable he was. She let out an exasperated sigh. Didn't he know that not telling her was going to make her more curious?

"Okay, then."

Brydon looked surprised. "Really? I thought you would keep asking."

"You looked uncomfortable," said Laina, feeling her face go warm. "I can be nice when I want to be, you know. You don't have to look so surprised."

There was another silence, but it was broken when Brydon said, "You look nice with your hair out."

"What?" Laina checked her hair and realised it wasn't in its normal pigtails. "No, I look so bad with my hair loose!"

Brydon just laughed. Laina sent him a glare before she looked around frantically for her hair ties.

* * *

Buttercup hated hospitals. Sure, she loved blood, guts and beating people up, but the smell and the atmosphere was just horrible. Even though she could hear phones ringing and portable hospital beds moving from place to place, it was dead silent to her. She was overwhelmed with everything that had happened in the past day.

"Buttercup? Blossom's going to be okay, isn't she?" asked Bubbles from the chair next to her.

Buttercup replied, "Yeah, she is. The doctor said so."

The two of them almost jumped when they heard Buttercup's custom ringtone: a song composed by Ace, just for her. She slowly took it out of her pocket, already knowing who it was. She pressed the 'decline call' button and slipped it back into her pocket. Bubbles gave her a confused look.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Ace," Buttercup answered, growling.

Bubbles cocked her head to one side. "Isn't he your boyfriend?"

Buttercup sighed. "We're not getting along so great at the moment."

"Oh," said Bubbles, sensing her sister's sadness and deciding to leave her alone.

Buttercup thought back to what happened before the battle.

"_When were you going to tell me?" asked Buttercup, ready to throw something at Ace._

_Ace cowered. "When you got your memory back."_

"_You could have at least told me I had sisters and a father. You didn't even tell me I used to be your enemy!" Buttercup shouted._

_Buttercup was more than angry. Sure, Ace had taken her in when she was sick and helped her, but why didn't he tell her? She'd gone a whole year with those painful flashbacks. She confronted him about it, he told her the truth and she had her whole memory back again. Now she just wanted to know what was happening._

"_I was going to, Buttercup," defended Ace._

"_Then why didn't you?"_

_Ace didn't answer. That was enough for her._

"_That's it. I'm going to help with that battle everyone's talking about. See ya later, if I feel like it."_

_With that, she walked out of the recording studio._

"Bubbles? Buttercup? You can see Blossom now," said the doctor.

Bubbles clutched and squeezed Buttercup's hand as they entered the room. She went right up to her sister's side while Buttercup stayed in the doorway. Blossom was the only patient there, even though there was another bed on the other side of the room. She had obviously been lucky enough to get a room all to herself.

"Hey, Blossom, how are you doing?" Bubbles asked, her voice full of concern.

Blossom smiled weakly. "I've been better." She tried to move over on the bed, but cringed.

"Don't move!" Bubbles screeched, slightly panicked. "You have a sprained ankle and bruised ribs!"

"Yeah, you're lucky your ribs aren't cracked," Buttercup added from the doorway.

"Buttercup?" Blossom attempted to sit up, but yelled in pain. "When, what, why, where?"

Buttercup grinned and moved to her sister's side. "After Mojo threw me into the ocean, I got washed up on the shore. Ace and the rest of the Gang Green Gang found me and took me in. I had amnesia, so I didn't remember them or you or anything. I became Belladonna and everything was cool. A little bit before the war started, I started having these flashbacks that gave me headaches. I only learnt before the battle at Mount Blackhead that you were my sisters. I asked Ace about it and he told me everything. I got my memory back after that."

"Yeah, then she defeated Fusion Coco for us!" Bubbles finished.

"Cool," said Blossom, her voice slightly hoarse. "So where's Ace now?"

Buttercup's face fell. "I got into an argument with him about the whole memory thing. He's been calling me, but I don't really want to talk to him."

"Oh," said Blossom. "Where's the professor?"

Bubbles and Buttercup shrugged, but a voice from the doorway said, "I saw him talking to that Dexter guy."

Without turning around, Buttercup groaned. "Hi, Ace."

An awkward silence filled the room. Buttercup refused to look at her boyfriend, instead glaring at the wall. Blossom and Bubbles exchanged worried looks. Ace was trying not to look nervous.

"Buttercup, I need to talk to you," said Ace.

Buttercup turned one hundred and eighty degrees and stomped up to Ace. She grabbed him by his collar and pulled him in so they were almost nose-to-nose. Fire was burning in her eyes.

"No, _I'll_ talk to _you_. You took me in and cared for me, which I am grateful for. You let me be the lead singer in you band. You gave me fame. The one thing you _didn't_ give me was my memories, even though you had the ability to. I had family and friends waiting for my return. I had a green monkey to pulverise and I had the power to help in this war. I don't care what your explanation is. The point is that you lied about something this big. Get lost, Ace."

Buttercup let him go and he fell flat on his back. She slammed the door on his feet and turned back to her sisters.

"Well," she began, "that made me feel a lot better."

_**

* * *

There you go! Just another question: Is there a certain couple you would like to see in here?**_

_**So, REVIEW! 8D**_


End file.
